gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Void (place)
The Void is a secret dimension where characters and objects from the world, particularly Elmore are erased from the world due to being "mistakes." It made its first appearance in "The Void." Overview Over the course of the world's history, whenever a person, object, invention, game, fashion style, prehistoric animals, or other miscellany that was considered a mistake to the world came into existence, it would be removed and erased from the real world and ends up in the Void. Sometimes when a person is sent to the Void, they seem to be frozen in time like a paused video, but one can break them out of it just by touch. The Void has TV static as its background or outer space, and the laws of physics are warped in the Void so that there is less gravity and the direction of gravity's pull twists and varies all around the place. The mistakes sent to the Void are left hovering or floating all around it, unless they are standing on a floating platform. Once a mistake is sent to the Void, all evidence that they ever existed is removed from the world - everyone's memory of the mistake is erased (unless a person wears a tinfoil hat), the mistake's image will all but vanish from any photos and pictures containing them, and where anything that belonged to the mistake (such as their school locker or their house) was located, the world will just fold up over them to hide and get rid of them. When the world folds up over evidence of a mistake's existence this way, it is possible for one to force the fold wide open to form a portal between the Void and the world. This portal will suck up anything that is near it, and it works both ways, but it will begin to shrink over time and eventually close back up to stop the mistakes in the Void from getting back into the world. The Universal Remote can also open a portal to the Void. Witnesses *'Molly' - Erased and sent into the Void because of her boring and uninteresting personality. She was rescued by Gumball, Darwin and Mr. Small, and brought her back to the world of Elmore. *'Rob' - Erased and sent for unknown reasons, though his lack of a purpose in life or status as a very minor character may be the reason. He escaped back to the world by grabbing onto Mr. Small's van. He becomes disfigured as a result. He returns there in "The Rerun" when Gumball ejects him there using the Universal Remote. He was sent to the Void in "The Future" by Banana Barbara's painting which later happened in the final episode The Inquisition. *'Gumball' - Entered the Void through a portal to find and rescue Molly, then escaped back to the world. He returned to the Void again in "The Disaster" after Rob threw the Universal Remote into a portal which leads there. In "The Rerun" he entered the void to find and rescue Rob after sending him there, before he disappears completely out of existence. *'Darwin' - Entered the Void through a portal to find and rescue Molly, then escaped back to the world. *'Mr. Small' - Entered the Void through a portal to find and rescue Molly and his beloved van, Janice, then escaped back to the world. *'Gumball, Darwin and Mr. Small's hats' - Sucked into the Void to erase their memories of the Void, and keep the fate of the world's mistakes secret. *'80s hair spray' - Erased and sent to the Void due to its high toxicity. *'Keytar' - Erased and sent to the Void because it was a fad. *'Darwin's "early reel" design' - Likely erased and sent after Darwin's design was finalized. *'Zeppelin' - Erased and sent into the Void due to the 1937 Hindenburg disaster. *'A transmission tower' - Erased and sent into the Void due to dangerous risk of high voltage. *'Janice' - Erased and sent into the Void because of its eccentric and hippie appearance and attributes. It was returned to the world when Gumball, Darwin, Molly and Mr. Small drove it to get back through the portal out of the Void. *A ship *A basketball hoop *A refrigerator *A wheelchair *'Gas tanks' *'Disco' - Erased and sent after it died in the early 1980s. *'Disco shoes' - Erased and sent when they fell out of style. *'Jorts' - Erased and sent when they fell out of style. *'Mullet' - Erased and sent after it fell out of style. *'80's shades' - Erased and sent after it fell out of style. *'Molly's treehouse' - Removed from the world and sent to the Void with Molly. *'An early version of the Wattersons' house' - Erased and sent after the house's design was finalized. *'Saxophone' - Erased for unknown reasons. *'Some models from ''How to Ratatwang Your Panda' - Erased and sent due to being from a cheap, bargain bin movie ripping off several major blockbusters. *'LaserDisc' - Erased and sent after the advent of DVD, as well as due to "Laser-rot." *The planet '''Pluto' - Erased and sent after Pluto was reclassified as a dwarf planet by the IAU in 2006. However, this is contradicted by Pluto's physical reappearance in "The Singing," where it sings the song "The Hurt I Feel." *'CGI models', most of which are low-polygonal figures. *An outline of Nicole's head. *'Office Assistant' (Clippy) - Erased and sent due to Microsoft removing the Office Assistant feature after its criticism. *'Dodo birds' - Erased and sent after its species went extinct. *A frog resembling Crazy Frog - Erased and sent to the Void due to its faded popularity and also being very annoying. *A ship ventilation tube from the Titanic - Erased and sent after Titanic sank in 1912. *'Pogo Balls' - Erased and sent to the Void after their popularity faded. *A rock cloud - The same (or a similar) object that crushed the Watterson's car in "The Job" when the clouds were transformed to rocks by Richard. *Various car models - Erased and sent for currently unknown reasons, though it is likely due to constantly changing car styles, as well as the cars' poor performance. *'Mixtapes' - Erased and sent due to being an obsolete media format. *An early design of Elmore Junior High from the early reel. *'Segways' - Erased and sent due to its poor sales and performance. *'Early compact disc media' encased in caddies, such as a Capacitance Electronic Disc or similar - Erased and sent due to difficulty with maintaining, limited capacity, and otherwise becoming obsolete formats. *'YOLO' ("you only live once") - Erased and sent after being out of trend. *'Penny-farthing' - Erased and sent after it went out of fashion when bikes became popular. *A kettle *'Socks on sandals' - Erased and sent after it went out of fashion. *'Helicopter ejector seat' - Erased and sent due to its dangerous expectation with the helicopter blades. *A Platybelodon - Erased and sent to the Void after its species went extinct. *'ACARI cartridges' - Erased and sent into the Void for negative reception and poor sales. It also was a parody of Atari's ET. *The former human version of Kip Schlezinger - Presumably sent to the Void since he was changed to a newspaper puppet in "The News." *'All of Elmore' as of "The Inquisition," due to the show ending. Trivia *The mistakes contained in the Void include allusions to Darwin's original CGI design, a scrapped version of the Wattersons' house, and several models from How to Ratatwang Your Panda. *The Void made brief cameos at the end of "The Oracle" and "The Boredom." *The Void is similar to DC Comics' Limbo, a dimension inhabited by old characters seemingly abandoned or forgotten by their publishers. And like the Void, any character that is returned to regular continuity forgets ever being in Limbo. *In the ending of "The Oracle," Banana Barbara painted the Wattersons running inside the Void, foreshadowing an event in an upcoming episode. **This later turned out to be the finale of the show, "The Inquisition," where the Void sucks up Elmore itself, destroying it, ending the show. *The blue frog resembles the Crazy Frog. *The ACARI cartridges resemble the Atari game E.T. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Minor Locations Category:Non-Elmore Locations